


i don't want you like a best friend.

by whateverelena



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverelena/pseuds/whateverelena
Summary: I've always liked Yashvi and Bea's friendship so I wanted to explore the idea of that developing into something further. This is just a short and sweet one-shot. This is set a few days after Bea and Ned break up. I'm not sure if I like this, but I wanted to post it anyway! Feedback is welcome x[Title is from 'Dress' by Taylor Swift].





	i don't want you like a best friend.

Bea is just about to settle on the couch for a lonely Friday night in when she hears a knock on the door. Bea almost wants to ignore it but she opens the door anyway. Yashvi is standing on the other side holding a plastic bag full of snacks, smiling widely. Ever since Bea broke up with Ned, Yashvi had been trying to come up with ways to make Bea feel better. Yashvi had been texting Bea every day and asking to come over but she just wanted to be left alone. But when Yashvi found out that Bea hadn’t been showing up for work, she knew it was time to take action. Bea smiles at her best friend and draws her in for a hug. Bea hadn’t realised it until now but she had missed Yashvi. The hug is tight, like Bea has been waiting for someone to hug her for a while. Yashvi doesn’t let go until Bea does, inviting her to come in. 

“What’s all this?” Bea says, gesturing at the nearly overflowing bag. 

“This,” Yashvi announces, holding up the bag, “is everything that will immediately make you feel ten times better and forget about that asshole. Lollies, chocolate, cupcakes, donuts, and ice-cream. I basically cleared out Harold’s for you. Mum was pissed.” 

Bea can’t help but laugh at that — it’s the first time she’s actually laughed in a few days. “You didn’t have to come and give the sad girl pity.”

A frown appears on Yashvi’s face. “That’s not what this is, I swear. But if you need to cry, I am here for a shoulder to cry on as well. No judging, I promise.”

Bea had been crying so much in the past few days that she felt that all her tears had been emptied out of her body. 

“Now, should we start with the donuts or the ice-cream?”

***

A few hours later and both Bea and Yashvi are sitting side by side on the couch, underneath a large blanket, both of their stomachs full up to the brim with sweets. They were now sharing a bottle of wine between both of them; even though they both thought it tasted disgusting, they were on their second glass each. They had put on a thriller film — they thought a rom-com might not be a good idea right now — and the credits were currently rolling on the TV screen. 

“Ugh, why are we drinking this,” Bea says, placing her glass down on the coffee table. 

“It’s honestly not that bad once you get used to it,” Yashvi says, taking another sip. Her face scrunches up, spitting the red wine back into the glass and Bea giggles. “Okay, yeah no, it’s gross.” 

Bea laugh fades out. “Thank you for coming over. I really do feel better.”

Yashvi’s bright grin appears on her face. “No worries. It’s what I’m here for.” 

Bea sighs, her gaze falling to her hands in her lap. She picks at her fingernails as she talks. “You know, I really thought that we would last forever. Maybe not forever forever, but at least many years.” Yashvi is silent as she waits for Bea to continue. “But as soon as I found out what he had done, I knew that was it. There was no going back from that. I had already started doubting him and our relationship, but what he did...I knew I couldn’t trust him ever again.” 

Yashvi places a hand on Bea’s arm. “Don’t worry about him. It’s his loss. There’s someone out there who is so much more deserving of an amazing person like you.” 

Bea glances up at Yashvi, tears filling up her eyes. “Really?”

Yashvi rolls her eyes playfully. “Of course! You’re kind, smart, hardworking, talented, and let’s face it, you’re gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to have ya.” A few tears spill down Bea’s cheeks. Yashvi gently wipes them away with her thumb. “Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay.” Her voice is soft and gentle. 

The tears are gone, absorbed up, but Yashvi is still stroking her thumb across Bea’s cheek. Yashvi has always known Bea has pretty blue eyes, but now looking into them, she realises how captivating they are, like she’s drowning in the ocean but can’t help but let herself get pulled further into them. Bea hasn’t tried to pull away from Yashvi and Yashvi notices that Bea keeps glancing quickly from Yashvi’s eyes to her lips and back again. 

“Your eyes are-” Yashvi doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Bea is leaning towards Yashvi and suddenly kissing her. 

Yashvi doesn’t quite register what’s happening at first. She’s only ever kissed one guy who she didn’t even want to kiss her and she really didn’t want to kiss him back but this time, she doesn’t find herself wanting to pull away immediately. She doesn’t quite know what to do with her mouth but she soon finds herself moving her lips against Bea’s. Yashvi isn’t quite sure what the intentions are behind this kiss. Bea has been feeling lonely and upset and she’s probably not thinking straight. But in this moment, Yashvi doesn’t care. This is the only real kiss she’s ever had but it’s the best she’s had. Bea’s lips are so soft and her hands — which are now gripping Yashvi’s waist — are so, so gentle. Yashvi actually feels something while Bea is kissing her. It’s weird. The feelings that she thought she had for Evan or Ned are really nothing like this. It’s different and it feels right. 

Bea doesn’t know why she does it but it’s happening. She’s kissing her best friend. Her best friend who happens to be a girl. Even though it feels like this shouldn’t be happening, it also feels like something she should have done a long time ago. It’s a contrast to kissing Ned and Bea doesn’t know which is better, but she can feel her stomach exploding with butterflies. Once she starts to feel Yashvi kiss her back, she knows Yashvi feels it too. Bea leans closer to Yashvi and pulls her closer by her waist. It’s Yashvi who pulls away first. 

“Wait,” Yashvi whispers, careful not to sound like she didn't enjoy the kiss. “What’s happening here?”

“I don’t really know,” Bea answers truthfully. “I’m not using you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

Yashvi doesn’t want to admit that she had her doubts so she shakes her head. “No, not at all. I guess I’m just...confused.” 

“Me too,” Bea admits, her voice a whisper, almost as if she’s too scared to shatter whatever is beginning here. “But I know I wanted to kiss you.”

A small smile appears on Yashvi’s lips. “I’m glad you did.”

Yashvi leans in again and Bea feels relief wash over her. After weeks of feeling neglected and being betrayed by Ned, Bea thought she could never trust someone again. Her letting people in had always resulted in her getting hurt. But she knew it would be different with Yashvi. Bea had always felt drawn to Yashvi ever since she first met her and now she knew why. Bea always feels like her absolute truest self around Yashvi and she feels safe and loved in this moment. Bea knows she’s not ready for a relationship but Yashvi is kissing her more deeply than before and she knows that this could definitely be something more.


End file.
